Sarai Skywalker's Story
by Little Chocolate Fishy
Summary: AU! Sarai Skywalker is the first daughter of Anakin and Padme. She had a great life until Anakin turned to the Dark side. Now she is 17 and wants to reunite her younger brother and sister. will the Empire be enough to stop her? Full description inside!
1. PROLOGUE

***This is my first story, so no flames please!**

***Full description: Sarai Skywalker is the first daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala-Skywalker. She had the best life a girl could ever ask for, good friends, a good future, and loving parents. But at age seven her life takes a turn for the worst when her father turns to the dark side, her mother dies, and her newborn brother and sister are separated from her. Now age 17, she goes looking for her younger siblings. Will Vader, the Empire, and angry guardians be enough to stop her ultimate goal to reunite her family once and for all?**

***Disclaimer: if I'm here, I obviously wouldn't be owning it….sniff….IWANNAOWNIT!!!**

**SARAI SKYWALKER'S STORY**

**PROLOUGE**

Everyone knows that Anakin and Padme got married after the battle of Geonosis, but something they didn't know was that they had a daughter after a year named Saraika, or Sarai for short. She had Anakin's dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and showed an interest in machinery and the Jedi.

The Clone Wars lasted seven years instead of three, and Sarai – now seven years old - was able to grasp why her father had to leave for months on end with his missions. She missed him a lot.

Anakin took it upon himself to teach her the ways of the Jedi, and she thought he was the best master and father a girl could ever have.

She was strong with the force, just as strong as Anakin.

But then Padme got pregnant. Shortly after Order 66 was preformed and the Jedi Temple burned to the ground.

Padme and Sarai saw the smoke from their apartment, and Padme worried deeply of what became of Anakin.

Anakin returned that night and told them not to worry. He also told them that the Jedi supposedly betrayed the Republic and that he would be going to Mustafar on a mission.

Sarai didn't know what to do after that, but she could sense with her small amount of training that her mother felt calmer due to the news.

But Obi-wan came back the next day and gave news to Padme that Anakin had turned to the dark side, and she seriously thought about it. She ended up taking Sarai to Mustafar, and unknowingly Obi-wan stowed away in the ship.

They arrived on Mustafar and found Anakin. Sarai stuck instantly to Anakin's mechanical hand, while Padme gave Anakin the whole 'Obi-wan told me things…' speech.

It was while Padme talked to Anakin that she realized Obi-wan had told the truth. It was also then that Padme told Sarai to run back to the ship. Being the obedient girl she was she happily obeyed.

But Anakin didn't like that. He yelled at his daughter to stay put, but Padme kept telling her to stay with C-3P0. They continued to tell Sarai what to do, and fear radiated off her force signature in waves.

It was then Sarai ran into the exact place Obi-wan was hiding. She told him that Padme and Anakin were fighting and he needed to something to stop it, and he happily did.

Obi-wan grabbed Sarai's hand and walked out to the front of the entrance, to see Anakin and Padme conversing. Anakin then saw Obi-wan holding Sarai's hand, called Padme a liar, and force choked her till Obi-wan demanded him to stop.

Sarai screamed in fear and hid behind Obi-wan's leg. Anakin shouted at her darkly to get down by him. She refused.

Anakin blamed it all on Obi-wan that his daughter wasn't obeying him, and then the former Master and Apprentice engaged in battle.

Sarai ran quickly down to her mother's unconscious body and just laid down next to her until Obi-wan came back from the duel with Anakin's lightsaber.

Sarai asked where Anakin was, but Obi-wan didn't respond. Instead he grabbed Padme and brought her back to the ship, where he flew to a medical facility on a nearby station.

The ride to the medical facility was a quiet one, one that Obi-wan didn't expect from a youngling at Sarai's age. So trying to lighten the mood Obi-wan gave Sarai Anakin's lightsaber for comfort. All she did was hug it tightly to her chest and cry next to Padme.

They reached the medical facility and were met by Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa. Soon afterwards Padme gave birth to Luke and Leia, and then died. Sarai sat on the table and cried her eyes out, holding onto Obi-wan, which tugged his heart.

So Obi-wan took Sarai out of the room and gave her a chance to watch Luke and Leia sleep. Sarai almost instantly calmed down and just watched her younger siblings sleep.

Obi-wan then had a meeting with Yoda and Bail about the custody of the children. Unbeknownst to them Sarai was listening in to the conversation, deeply hoping to either go home with her grandparents or live with Obi-wan.

When she heard that Leia was going to be taken in by Bail and Luke was going to go to Tatooine, she was horrified. She was even more horrified when she heard she was going to an orphanage on Naboo.

So Sarai said goodbye to Luke, desperately wishing it didn't have to be this way, and got on Bail Organa's ship.

She then said goodbye to Leia as the ship landed on Naboo and a soldier took her to the closest orphanage.

She was registered as Sarai Jinn (they made a name up for her so she wouldn't be a target for the Empire) even though she knew she was a Skywalker.

She held onto her father's lightsaber as though her life depended on it, and every day became worse than the previous. She was never adopted and she never made any friends that would stay long.

So at age twelve, she had enough. She ran away and took the few personal items she had with her. Sarai then taught herself to fly a starship and use a lightsaber along with some small movements with the force.

Now age 17, she is having strange dreams telling her that she needs to do something, but what?

She figures out that the force is telling her to find her younger siblings later on and will do anything to reunite the last remaining part of her family, even have to go through the entire Empire to do so.

* * *

**So? What do you think? This is my first story attempt and I know that the idea of an older Skywalker sibling has been used before, but not like this! Please enjoy! Next chapter may be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**-Little Chocolate Fishy**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Here's Chapter 1! Not sure how many of you are reading and enjoying this…but…Please keep reading!!!**

**~Disclaimer: I want to own Star Wars but I don't. :'( It's part of the reason why I'm here on Fanfiction. The other reason is I really like to write my own stories.**

**~oh, and Jedi Angel001, I'm pretty posative I forgot about that part (oopsie) and I'll just assume she was either hiding her signature subconsiously or Obi-wan and Yoda were to absorbed in the conversation to realize she was outside the door. :)**

**~This chapter also has sort of a relaps of the prolouge, except with dialouge.**

**Sarai Skywalker's Story**

**Chapter 1**

_Salva Angel, Sarai's Star Ship_

"_Mommy! No!" Young Sarai Skywalker cried as she held onto her father's lightsaber. She was in a medical facility she didn't know the name of, and her mother had just given birth to her younger brother and sister, Luke and Leia._

"_Sarai…Be a good girl…" Padme whispered to her daughter, placing her hand on her cheek._

"_But Mommy!! I need you!" Sarai cried between sobs. She tightened her grip on the saber._

"_Padme, hold on!" Obi-wan said urgently._

Who's Padame? Mommy's the one dying! _Sarai thought. She held her hand onto her mom's and prayed that she would live._

"_Obi-wan…there's still good in him…there's still good…" Padme whispered before her head plopped down onto her shoulder._

_Luke began to cry out and Leia just cooed, while Sarai wailed in sadness._

"_MOOOMMYY!!!" She cried._

_Obi-wan looked down to the girl with a mixed feeling of pity and protectiveness._

"_C'mon Sarai, lets take Luke and Leia somewhere so they can rest." Obi-wan said. Sarai nodded. "Now, you're gonna have to watch them quietly, ok?" Obi-wan instructed as they walked down the hallway with Luke and Leia in a complimentary stroller and Sarai by Obi-wan's side, still grasping the lightsaber_

_Sarai had a liking towards Obi-wan, even though she wasn't saying so. But Obi-wan could sense it._

_So they finally made it to a room and Obi-wan opened the door so Sarai could enter in. She plopped herself onto the chair and Obi-wan brought the stroller near her._

"_Now watch them, their lives depend on it, you are their big sister." Obi-wan said._

_Sarai nodded slightly and answered, "Ok Obi." And Obi-wan walked down the hall to where he was going to meet Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa._

_Sarai sat there for a few moments, feeling both scared and happy; she had her younger brother and sister with her, but lost her mom in the process. And now Obi-wan left her._

_She crept down the chair and went over to Luke and Leia._

"_I'll be right back, K Luke and Leia? I gotsa ask Obi if we gets ta live with him." Sarai informed them. Leia cooed in response, but Luke had fallen asleep._

_Sarai carefully crept out of the room and closed the door silently, and used her force sensitivity to locate Obi-wan's force signature and follow to his exact location. _

_She walked down the hallway until she found a big door, not very solid, because she could hear exactly what they were saying._

"…_I will take the girl, my wife and I have talked about adopting a little girl. She will be loved with us." Sarai recognized it as the unmistakable voice of Bail Organa. But little girl? Who could that be? Besides….LEIA!_

"_And what of the boy?" she could tell who owned that voice…Obi-wan. Boy…boy… LUKE!_

"_To Tatooine, his family will he be with." No one else talked backwards, so it had to be Yoda. But what would be of Sarai? She deeply wondered, hoping to go to her grandparents on Naboo._

"_And the older girl?" Bail asked. That was defiantly Sarai. _Please say Naboo! _She pleaded silently._

"_Cannot be with family, older Skywalker girl be." Yoda said. _Drat, _Sarai thought, _No family.

"_So what will become of her?" Obi-wan asked. _Let me stay with Obi!_ Sarai silently pleaded._

"_hmm…" Yoda sighed, "To orphanage, she goes to. Find new family, she will."_

_Sarai didn't like this one bit. But all she could do was listen to the horrifying news that was laid before her now._

Sarai bolted up from bed in a cold sweat. She had been having that dream for a while now. It was more of a memory, but in a recurring nightmare.

_But what does it mean?! Luke and Leia are probably having great lives now!_ Sarai rethought that statement. _Leia maybe, but not Luke. Dad said Tatooine is a horrible place to live._

So Sarai got up out of bed and held her hands to her forehead, allowing her dirty blonde locks to fall over her face. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, and knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she got up and changed her clothes so she could pilot the ship of Yavin IV.

She went to the cockpit of the _Salva Angel_ and prepared for liftoff. But the forest reminded her of her home on Naboo, and she remembered her mother.

"_Mommy, Naboo is pretty!" Sarai said enthusiastically, standing on her tiptoes along the railing that separated the land from the drop-off._

"_Yes it is sweetie." Padme agreed. Sarai smiled happily as her father came up and put her hand around her mother's waist._

"_I like it here better than Tatooine. Tatooine has to much sand. Sand irritates me." Anakin said._

"_Why does sand irritamate you Daddy?" Sarai asked innocently._

"_It gets everywhere, especially in your shoes." Anakin replied happily, then ruffled Sarai's short, dirty blonde hair. Sarai smiled._

"_Yah! And then it gets all itchy!" she said giggling. Padme and Anakin joined in as they watched the calming ocean at work._

A single tear ran down Sarai's face at the memory, but then she quickly wiped it away and continued entering in the liftoff sequence.

Sarai watched as the atmosphere changed from blue with clouds to black with stars. She enjoyed traveling space, and surprisingly was extremely good at flying starships.

But during her five years of being her own person, she always wondered what it would be like if she had grown up with her younger siblings, watching them grow, being there to help with problems, comfort them when they're scared…

Sarai quickly put that thought to the back of her head. She had other things to worry about.

Like trying to avoid the Empire.

She set the coordinates for the Dantooine system. She just wanted to visit there for some reason. She went on random adventures a lot. She always had fun on her random adventures.

But then Sarai thought about her father and mother… they were so loving to her, and to each other. But then her father went corrupt.

He felt so distant, yet there.

He felt so open, yet secretive.

He felt so….

Gone.

There was nothing she could do about it. Her mom died infront of her ten years ago, and Obi-wan supposedly killed her dad. She was alone.

Sarai Skywalker was totally, utterly alone in the infinite universe.

* * *

_Tatooine_

Luke Skywalker awoke in the morning from a strange dream.

There was a lady, about five or seven years older than him. He didn't know her, yet she seemed so… so…Familiar. Calm and collected, yet… so… sad.

She had the same hair and eyes as him, and she seemed to be sad about something that happened awhile ago. So long ago, yet it seemed to her as only yesterday.

"Luke! Are you up yet?" the unmistakable voice of Luke's Aunt Beru called.

"Yah! I'm up!" Luke responded. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and went to the dining room for breakfast, where he found his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

"Eat up Luke; we got a big day ahead of us." Owen said.

"Ok Uncle Owen." Luke said. He began to eat the food on his plate when Beru started conversation.

"Did you sleep well Luke?" Beru asked.

"Yah, but," Luke swallowed his food. "I've dreamt of this teenager, and she was sad, and looked a lot like me. She had the same hair and eye color!"

Owen and Beru looked at each other with concern. They finished breakfast and Luke hopped off his chair and reported to duty in the farm, which left Owen and Beru to talk.

"He's dreaming of his older sister Owen," Beru said, "Will anything happen?"

"No Beru," Owen said, "Hopefully not. As long as she doesn't suddenly appear out of nowhere, and he stays away from that nut Kenobi, he should be fine."

"I hope so. I love him like a son." Beru said. Then she and Owen got to work on the farm.

* * *

_Alderaan_

Leia Organa began her mornings as she usually did. C-3P0 would wake her up in the morning and she would go to breakfast in the dining hall.

But this morning was different for Leia. She felt something was out of place.

"Mother, how are you?" she asked as she greeted Breha at the breakfast table.

"Good, good." Breha answered. Then Bail came in.

"Hello Breha, hello Leia." Bail said as he sat down. They all began to eat as Leia's sense of something happening strengthened. They finished eating and Breha went up to Leia, along with Bail.

"Leia, there's something we have to tell you." Breha said. Leia's heart stopped quickly, but she obeyed none the less.

"Yes Mother." Leia said respectively. Bail and Breha led Leia into the main room so they could tell her something. They sat down on the couch.

"Well, Leia…" Bail began.

"Yes?" Leia responded attentively.

"I'm just going to come clean with this," Breha said, "We hope you won't hate us because of it."

"Why would I hate my Mother and Father?" Leia asked confusedly.

"That's just it," Bail said. "Leia ...your adopted."

Leia didn't know what to say; I mean, what _could_ she say? She just found out that _she_, of all people, was adopted.

"My…Parent's didn't want me?" she asked sadly.

"No…they…died." Breha said. Leia's heart tugged.

"I need to be by myself for a while, Mother." Leia said. She got up and walked to her room.

"Do you think we did it to soon?" Breha asked her husband.

"No, its better that she knows now." Bail said. "But we shouldn't tell her about Luke or Sarai, at least not until she's over the whole 'adopted' thing."

* * *

**So how 'bout that? Hope you all enjoyed this! Also, I forgot to say it last time, but please R & R!**

**~Little Chocolate Fishy**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2!!!! Sorry for the long No-update time. I had no idea it was this long of a period. I would've updated faster if I had an internal sense of whatchamacallit. Time. Yeah, time. Plus, my sister was hogging the laptop (no offense to you) and I barely got any time at all on it. I hope to make it up with a new character.**

**~Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! But if I did Padme wouldn't be dead!!**

**Sarai Skywalker's Story**

**Chapter 2**

_Salva Angel_

Sarai Skywalker went over the controls that were set for a hyperspace trip to Dantooine. In the corner of her eye she saw her dad's lightsaber—correction, _her_ lightsaber. She grabbed it and observed it thoroughly.

She knew how to use it. She knew its power.

She knew its creator.

Sarai felt on the verge of tears, but instead of crying she heard her holocom begin to ring. She set her inactive lightsaber down and answered the com.

She didn't even bother to look at the hologram and just said:

"Sarai here, what do you want?"

"Now, is that any way ta treat ol' Jeffro 'ere?"

Sarai's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she jerked her head to get a good look at the hologram.

A picture of a 19 year old teenage boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes stared back at her.

"Jeffro!" She exclaimed, her spirits lifting a bit.

Jeffro Kelgar, one of the few close friends she had. More like the _only_ friend she had. He became her friend around the time of when she was about to run away from the orphanage. His parents had died in a fire and He and Sarai became instant friends; The boy who's parents died in a fire and the girl who didn't know if she could handle another day at that place. He liked to joke a lot and got in more trouble than he had signed up for. It was only until a year ago that they had met up in one of Endor's forests. She was on another of her explorations and he just wanted a break from a civilized system.

They went on a couple trips together before they went separate ways, and promised each other to keep in contact.

They did.

"So sleepin' beauty finally woke up?" Jeffro asked playfully.

"About ten minutes ago, why? Imperials on your tail again?" Sarai replied.

"No, actually, I've managed to stay clear of 'em. Ain't that impressive?" He asked with a smirk.

"Miraculous, actually." Sarai said with a sarcastic tone.

"Meh." Jeffro muttered, "So I've been tryin' ta call ya, cuz I found somethin' 'ere on Tatooine."

Sarai froze instantly to the word.

Tatooine meant Luke.

Luke meant a family.

A family, which was almost lost to her.

"Tatooine?" Sarai asked, just to make sure what he said was correct.

"Yeah, why? Is the connection bad?" He said, toying with the communicator.

"No… no… it's just, Tatooine was where Obi took Luke…" Sarai trailed off. She had told Jeffro the whole story (the parts she remembered, at least) so he could understand why she was in the orphanage.

"Oh, yeah, your lil' bro. Maybe if ya come 'ere we can find 'im." Jeffro proposed.

"No. It wouldn't be fair. Luke is suppost to have a normal life." Sarai said, "Even on a worthless dust ball, its still considered normal."

Jeffro rolled his eyes.

"Ya know ya wanna see 'im." Jeffro said.

"He doesn't know who I am."

"'Ow do ya know that?"

"He was a day old when I last saw him TEN YEARS AGO."

"'Ow are ya sure 'is guardians di'int tell 'im?"

"What are the odds?"

"Uh…. seven?" Jeffro tried.

Sarai tried to suppress a laugh, which came out a snort. Jeffro could always make her smile, even when she was in the dumps.

"There we go!" He said happily, "Ms. Stuck-up-state-the-obvious loses to Mr. Positive-guy!" He said triumphantly, "Take that!" He said, raising his hands up victoriously.

"How come you get the shorter name?" Sarai asked.

"I'm Mr. Positive-guy!" He retorted. Really, for a 19 year old, he sure acted like he was 5.

"What did you wanna show me anyways?" Sarai asked, trying to get back on subject.

"Oh Yeah! Well, I foun' this ol' Star Ship in some cave, an' it was full o' crystals an' junk. They're from before the Clone Wars, accordin' to the Captain's Log at least."

Sarai froze up again for the second time during this conversation.

"Crystals?!" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah, green an' blue. I always thought they'd be clear or pink…." Jeffro trailed off.

"Jeffro; you know I have this lightsaber, right?" Sarai said while using the force to pull her lightsaber into her hand as she showed it to Jeffro.

"Yeah…?" He answered with confusion.

"When my dad would make them—He made about thirty total—He had crystals that gave the lightsaber its color, like so." Sarai said, igniting her saber so it would give off a deep cerulean blue glow.

"Oh…. Now I get it…" Jeffro mumbled. He paused, then continued, "So ya comin' or not?"

"Sure, I'll be there ASAP." Sarai responded. Dantooine would have to wait for now.

"K." Jeffro responded, and then shouted happily, "Sarai Jinn's a comin'!"

"It's Saraika Skywalker." Sarai said, ending the transmission.

She grasped the lightsaber and set the coordinates for Tatooine. She entered hyperspace soon after. Since it would take a few hours to get there, she decided to take a rest.

Little did she know the force would be strongly at work as soon as she plopped herself down on her bed.

* * *

_???_

_It was dark out, in an orphanage. A little girl, about the age of seven, could be heard whimpering and calling softly for her family to come back._

"_Mommy…Daddy…Luke…Leia…" The girl with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes cried softly for. "Why did you all haffta go?" she continued._

_Tears began to stream down her face as she held on to a lightsaber and cried herself to sleep._

_What had she done to deserve this?_

* * *

_Exactor_

Darth Vader's eyes forced themselves open. He had had another dream about his lost daughter, Sarai. He missed her dearly, but could not see how his daughter could accept him in his current shape.

He also had no idea whatsoever to respond to that dream, like any others he has had in the past ten years of his Sith life.

Vader had tried to search 'Saraika Amidala' and 'Saraika Naberrie' but had no luck. It seemed like his daughter had disappeared from all existing records of humanity.

_17…she'd be 17…my daughter…_Vader thought miserably as he had his helmet put back on.

_Padme's been dead for ten years as well…_Vader continued. _My…our child has been dead for ten years…_

Vader got up and walked out of his quarters.

_You killed them…_A voice whispered in his head.

He went off to conduct his normal duties for the day. The voice in his head continued to whisper the same thing over and over and over again.

_You killed them…You killed them…It was you…you monster!_

He continued his work for the day, letting what the voice said be absorbed into his head.

He knew it was true.

But he only knew half of it.

The true story was waiting to be awakened.

And that would be when he is no longer the shell of the man he once was.

_

* * *

_

Salva Angel

"_Force…_" Sarai whispered as she opened her eyes. What caused her to relive _that_ night?

That was when she first got to the orphanage. She had cried for the first days but then resorted to writing a diary, which kept her from crying those long, horrible nights.

_Maybe I'll practice my force exercises…then meditate a bit… I still got—_

Sarai looked to her clock, which only read thirty minutes after she had gotten in bed.

—_I've got about a half an hour 'til I get there, might as well be a productive Jedi-never-to-complete-her-training-without-a-proper-master-studen, _She thought.

So she got up, went to the cockpit, grabbed her lightsaber, went back to her room, set her lightsaber on the desk, sat on the bed, and began her practice.

_Now…do what I did when Jeffro told me about the crystals…Imagine it in my hands…_

_

* * *

_

Alderaan

"I can handle this…I can handle this…" Leia whispered to herself over and over again as a calming mantra. "I can handle this…"

Leia Organa was currently sitting on her bed—head in her hands—trying to calm herself down from the news she received from Breha and Bail—_No, Mother and Father_, she corrected herself—that she was adopted.

I mean, how many ten year olds find out they're adopted and their real parents are dead?

Not as many as you think.

_They told me for good reasons…_Leia thought,_ like, why…_

…………

…………

…………

……_ok I'm stumped._

Leia got up off her bed and went to the fresher. She turned the sink on and splashed some water on her face, then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Next thing you know they're going to say you have a twin brother…" She joked to her reflection, and then smiled to herself.

She felt a lot better than before, so she dried her wet face and walked out to play on the holonet.

_Thank goodness its summer on Alderaan! _Leia thought happily.

_

* * *

_

Tatooine

Luke Skywalker was working hard on the farm. He was currently fixing the broken down food processor (Luke, for some good reason, is EXTREMELY talented in the art of machinery).

He whistled a tune to a popular song as he screwed the last bolt in, and then declared;

"Aunt Beru! I fixed the food processor! Can I go outside and play now?"

Luke waited a bit, and then heard his aunt's reply.

"Sure Luke! But don't stay out to long, and don't get caught by the sandmen!"

Luke smiled, "Sure thing!" he then ran out the door and into the desert sun.

Luke never really knew why he enjoyed the roasting dust ball Tatooine, but he knew he could enjoy it with his friend Biggs.

The young Skywalker kid walked in the desert sun for about fifteen minutes until he reached his friend's house. He walked up casually and knocked on the door, then waited for a response.

He heard footsteps as he waited infront of the door, then the door opened to reveal Luke's close friend Biggs.

"Oh, hey Luke." Biggs said, a smile appearing on his face, "What sup?"

"Can you come out and play today?" Luke asked happily.

Biggs' smile faded to a frown, and he responded, "No, not today…got chores to do…maybe later?"

"Oh…" Luke's smile also faded to a frown, "That's okay. Do you need any help? It would speed up the working process and we could go out sooner."

"Yeah, that would be great. My mom would appreciate the help to." Biggs said, beaming to his best friend.

"Great! Let's get to work then!" Luke said with enthusiasm.

Biggs escorted his friend inside and they soon began to work on his chores for the day, unaware that when they would go out, they would meet a blast from Luke's past that even _he _didn't know about.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you have it! Again, sorry for all the readers who have been eagerly awaiting this update. I promise to be quicker from now on, since I'm now on summer break! Hurray for me!

**Please R&R to!**


	4. Chapter 3

**~HAI!!!! here's chapter 3! Sorry for not updating in so long! I got a new laptop, so I was busy checking all the new features. Plus, my sister's birthday slumber party was on the 18th of June, so I was at that. and I'm going on vacation next week...so I may not be here for a bit so I can spend time with my family at my cousin's wedding...who my siblings don't remember all to well...So my schedule's pretty hectic. And there were fireworks last night.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, except good old Sarai Skywalker and Jeffro Kelgar. And the Captain and Pilot. And Leia's best friend Lulu to.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Salva Angel_

Sarai continued to concentrate on the lightsaber in her quarters, imagining it in her hands...using the force....

And then it flew into her hands! Oh how happy she was!

"Gotcha!" She cried happily. _Finally got that trick down! _She thought happily.

"And it only took me...." She looked at her clock. "....a whole hour?! Just to do that five times?!"

_No matter..._Sarai assured herself,_ Just means I'm closer to Tatooine! Yeah, Tatooine...._

Then Sarai thought she heard the faintest of whispers...ever so faint...

_Hah! Tatooine? Its just a dust ball on the outer rim!_

"Who's there!?" Sarai yelled, looking around franticly with her lightsaber at hand. After a minute, she slapped herself lightly on the head. "Duh, I'm in hyperspace!"

Sarai calmly got up and went over to check the control settings, that were in perfect order as is.

"Half an hour...." She whispered, running her fingers along the controls with a smile. _Had to teach myself to fly. but there was an instruction manual...._

Sarai sat down on her seat and meditated for a half hour until she got out of hyperspace. She saw the planet Tatooine in plain view.

"Tatooine..." She said in slight awe. _It looks weird at the most part, and an unusual red-orange color....but at the same time where dad grew up and met mom...._

"Jeffro, here I come!" She shouted happily, steering the _Salva Angel_ onto the surface of Tatooine's atmosphere, as the black starry sky changed to a blue cloudless sky as she flew over the almost barren desert planet.

She flew over the sand ridden planet, looking for her friend. _He never said anywhere specific...._

_Though.._Sarai continued, _He did say cave...So I'll check out the less civilian-ized areas...._

So Sarai flew for a bit, then found a tall, jet black haired, late-teenage boy standing in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, except for what looked like smoke coming from a canyon like cave behind him.

Sarai smiled. "O' Jeffro, crashed ag'in?" She mimicked, trying to do Jeffro's accent. "You big goof..."

The Skywalker youth steered the _Salva Angel_ down a few yards from the boy, who happened to see this and wave as he ran towards the ship.

As the door opened, She grabbed her lightsaber and ran out happily. Right as she got out of her starship, she was met by a fierce hug from Jeffro.

"SARAI!!" He cried happily.

"Jeffro!" Sarai said happily as well, hugging back and, after a few minutes, they let go. "It's so good to see you again! How long has it been?"

"'Bout two mont's." Jeffro said with a goofy smile.

"Really? It felt like longer, my dear old best friend!" She said, playfully punching his arm.

"Meh, Like it matters now. At least we're 'ere toget'a!" Jeffro said, patting her on the shoulder.

"So.........Where's the _Retro Mac 5_?" Sarai asked, already knowing the answer that the _Retro Mac 5_, Jeffro's starship, had probably been damaged or lost.

"I......erm.....crashed 'er....." Jeffro said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Knew It. Why else would there have been smoke over there?" Sarai said, nudging her head in the direction of the smoke.

"Oi.....righ'....That gives it away to'ally..." Jeffro said obliviously, staring in the direction of his crashed ship in the distance with Sarai.

"So where's those crystals you were talking about?" Sarai asked, getting back on the subject of why she came.

"In the cave. See? Entrance is righ' ov'r there." Jeffro said, pointing to a giant crack in the rock wall a little ways back. "C'mon, I's really dark in there, so you should bring your ligh'saber thing."

"Fine by me-" Sarai said, but was cut off when she felt something...or someone...coming there way.... and the force signature was undeniably familiar...

"Sarai? Yoo-hoo! Sarai' ol' friend?" Jeffro said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Sarai in there? Sarai?"

"Oh-What?" Sarai said, turning her head franticly in Jeffro's direction.

"You spaced ou' there....somthin' wrong?" Jeffro asked. Sarai shook her head.

"No, nothings wrong." She assured her friend, but then whispered, "Could've sworn I sensed something though....." _or some_one_._

"Le's go in tha cave then, or my marks on tha walls'll be gone once we get inside..." Jeffro trailed off. Sarai turned around again, but this time to make sure the _Salva Angel_'s door was closed-which it was-and then chased off after her speeding friend.

"My goodness you've gotten faster Jeffro!" Sarai said as she caught up with him.

"I exc'rsize." Jeffro said, putting his hands behind his head as he began to slow down with Sarai and enjoy the walk...sort of...

"Yeah, right. And I'm the daughter of the Emperor." She said, and they laughed together. Little did she know how close that she was to saying Darth Vader instead of Emperor, who she had no idea was her father and just thought he was a creepy old guy who killed the Jedi. Sarai _so_ wanted to kill him.

"You ain't creepy enough." Jeffro responded. "You go'ta get a bit creepier, maybe some wrinkul's, but you definitely are ev'l enough."

Sarai's eyes widened. "Yeah right, Sherlock." She said. "To be a Jedi I have to be evil free, and I'm somewhat thankful that my training will pretty much never be completed, so I have no worries about the Empire coming down my trail and taking me to be one of them." she thought about that. "But if I never learned to hide my force signature from them I'd probably be Empire-meat..."

"Eh...whot?" Jeffro said, not understanding a single word she had said due to the speed of it all.

"Just leave it." Sarai said, as that funny feeling of someone being there went away. They finally got to the cave entrance as Jeffro led her inside (after trying to pull the 'ladies first' ordeal).

"So which way was it?" Sarai asked, turning her lightsaber on and holding it a great deal away from the clumsy Jeffro.

"I mark'd tha walls, so somethin' green'll lead tha way ta the old thing, an' my crash'd ship." Jeffro responded, trying to grab the lightsaber from his turned around friend. Sarai saw sensed what he was trying to do through the force, and thwaked his hand away from her lightsaber quickly.

"Darn stupih' force...." He muttered indignantly. "Somethin' gotta be done 'bout tha', before you save ma life."

"Already did that back on Endor." She said, as they began to follow the green marking on the walls. "We were exploring the caves when I sensed something coming, and you thought I was crazy. When a giant hawk bat appeared out of nowhere I pulled you out of the way and shooed it off with my lightsaber so you didn't end up being killed."

"O' yeah....." He replied, then whispered under his breath, "Darn stupih' Hawk bat..."

"Don't worry about it Jeffro." Sarai said, "It's all good. You're still alive, right?"

"Righ'....oi! there i' is!" Jeffro said, pointing to an ancient starship, and a few meters behind it a bit of light flashed down to reveal Jeffro's banged up ship, the _Retro Mac 5_.

"Jeffro old buddy, that ships really banged up! Are you sure you'll be able to fly her out of here?!" She asked her friend, a bit worried that her friend's transport was utterly unrepairable, in its current state of being.

"I don' think I'd be able to ge' 'er out of 'ere anyways...." Jeffro mumbled loud enough for Sarai to hear. Sarai frowned.

"Well don't worry buddy, you can fly with me 'til we can get you a new ship. Preferably one that would be hard to crash...." Saying the last part to herself, Sarai patted Jeffro on the back with a smile. That starship was like his pride and joy. Actually, it _was_ his pride and joy.

"Aw, thanks Sarai Ol' pal." Jeffro said with a smile. "There are these Upgrad's I'e been dyin' to do for tha _Salva Angel_ anyways...."

At that statement, Sarai went overboard. Not that she didn't think Jeffro was a good mechanic, its just the _Salva Angel_ was her life's work and her home. No way was he touching it.

"NO!" She yelled, causing Jeffro to flinch, but then she regained control over her temper. "No..." She repeated. "Its my ship, so its my rules. And I say only _I_-" Sarai emphasized the word for her friend. "-can do upgrades and repairs on the _Salva Angel_."

"O-okay..." Jeffro said, a bit freaked out. "Tha ship's ova 'ere." He said, motioning for his female friend to follow him as he walked towards the ancient, dusty relic that was one a decent space craft.

The door was rusted shut, but somehow Jeffro had managed to open it last time. Before Jeffro could say anything about how to get in, however, Sarai used her lightsaber to quickly cut through the metal that blocked their entrance. Once she cut a decent size hole, she kicked the metal down and it collapsed into the ship, giving it a good sized entry way.

"Um...Sarai...?" Jeffro said, a bit aways from her.

"Yeah?" Sarai asked, panting from the work she just preformed.

"I open'd tha window las' time....We coulda went in through there....." Jeffro said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sarai went wide eyed, then laughed nervously at the damage she had caused to the old starship.

"Oops..." She said, smiling nervously.

Upon entering the Spacecraft, the two found it to more cramped than they expected it to be, and devoid of most light, except for what seemed to be a screen in the cockpit.

"Tha cap'in's log shou' be 'ere...." Jeffro said, sitting in the dust filled chair. Sarai stood next to him as he pushed some buttons on the nearly twenty-year-old control panel, and a man appeared on the screen. He had dark brown hair that covered his right eye, and a scar on his left. His eyes were hazel, he had barely any emotion on his face, and he spoke as though he were in a trance.

"This is The captain's log of the space vessel the _Scavenger, _year (insert whatever year it was). I, Captain Roy Tistu, and my pilot Scavin Leto-"

"Yo!" Could be heard, as a blonde, blue eyed, teenager bent over to be seen on the screen. He had a big smile on his face, and wore some red goggles on his forehead, as if they were the latest fad. The captain quickly pushed him out of the way and continued his monologue.

"-as I was saying, I, Captain Roy Tistu and my pilot Scavin Leto have crashed on Tatooine for some unknown reason. Our cargo of Crystals that were to be delivered to Corosaunt is still intact, (no thanks to the clumsy pilot)" The captain muttered under his breath, only to hear a snide remark from the pilot.

"You try flying this hunk a junk!"

Captain Roy just glared at him for a second, then continued. "We were out here because Scavin received a message that was believed to be a distress signal from Tatooine, but now we know it was just a static message that was collected over the years and just now broad-casted. We can only take the crystals we can carry in our packs with us to get a new spacecraft, So the crystals in the back will have to be left here to rot. And if your seeing this, then please don't disturb the crystals. They're more important than you think."

And with that last sentence, Roy had turned the camera off, and static fuzzed in the place of the image.

"So Sarai, What're we gonna do 'bout them Crystals?" Jeffro asked, but when he turned to look at his friend, he discovered she wasn't there, and so he looked around hastily, only to find Sarai raiding the cargo hold for it's crystal supply.

"Man, where are those dang crystals?!" Sarai muttered aloud, throwing random junk that supposedly belonged too the previous crew.

"Girl, you got yer heart set on fine'in' them crystals!" Jeffro thought loudly, causing Sarai to turn around slowly to face him.

"This is possibly the only crystals left in the universe I'd be able to salvage! We don't know where they are otherwise! The dang Empire probably destroyed the Republic's old place for getting these things!" She explained, as though all life depended on finding these crystals.

"Woa, Sarai, take a chill pill, ya know I was on'y kiddin'!" he said, using his hands to signal for her to back off, which she did. She then resumed to looking endlessly for those crystals. "Whadda 'bout these two I found?" He asked, holding the two crystals – one blue, one green – up for his pal to see.

He waited for a response, then heard her respond; "Just...hold them or something!"

After what seemed like eternity, Sarai let out a sigh of relief, then proudly called out; "Found them!"

Jeffro jerked his head over to See Sarai holding about six green and blue colored crystals in her hands, and a smug grin on her face.

"Atta girl!" He said happily. "Now le's get outta 'ere! I's begginin' ta creep me out!" Jeffro called desperately to his friend, already at the hole Sarai had cut before.

"Aw....da big bad Jeffwo afwaid of da big bad dawkness?" Sarai teased, talking like one would talk to a baby. She then got a big grin on her face and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shu' it!" Jeffro replied hastily, looking around at the dark room that was lit only by the blue cerulean glow of Sarai's lightsaber and the static from the screen up in the cockpit. "C'mon, I wanna ge' outta 'ere already!"

But Sarai was still laughing her head off, so Jeffro resorted to dragging her out. She let out a small shriek as Jeffro tugged her out by her clothes.

"Hey why'd you do that?!" She demanded, shaking Jeffro's hand off her shoulder.

"We shou'd ge' outta 'ere now, I' cou' be dangerous..." Jeffro said, looking around worriedly. Then he heard the sound of running feet.

"What could be so dangerous about a cave?" Sarai asked, oblivious to the danger they were in _now_.

"Well..." Jeffro said, walking towards the exit slowly, and looking around cautiously. Right there and then, a couple Sandmen came jumped out into plain view, prepared to trample the two.

"Sand men." Jeffro responded, stepping in front of Sarai, prepared for the oncoming attack.

-*-*-*-

_Alderaan_

Leia Organa was laying on her bed, while searching the holonet for something to do, when her holocom started beeping. She answered it, and it appeared to be her best friend, Lulu Maracala.

"Lulu! I'm so glad to hear from you! How's your summer been treating you?" Leia asked her friend, turning to lay on her back.

"Oh, I've been good Lei." Lulu said, using her nickname for Leia. "My Dad said I could come over some time, as long as its okay with your dad. How about say, tommorow?" Lulu asked, and you could basically hear the anxiousness in the girl.

"Lu, My Father's okay with anything." Leia said, turning back to lay on her stomach. If they were using nicknames, Leia would be using her nickname for Lulu as well. "I'm sure you could come over."

"Great! We can do all sorts of stuff together Lei!" Lulu said happily. "Like....go to the park!"

"I thought you wanted to come to my house, Lulu." Leia said, a bit confused of how that had anything to do with coming over to her place.

"Well....I just feel like climbing a tree all of a sudden!" her friend cried. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!?" she asked desperately.

"oh, alright. As long as we can go to the mall afterwards and hang out." Leia compromised.

"Booyah!" Lulu cheered. "Thanks Lei! You won't forget it! We'll go to the old tree house and do other stuff to! Like, um....."

"We'll think about it when we get there." Leia said. "Oh, and Lulu...."

"Yeah Lei?" Lulu asked with her usual innocent smile.

"My Mother and Father told me something today....." she trailed off, but Lulu but in.

"Oh no! Don't tell me! They're making bacon flavored bubblegum!!!" Lulu cried dumbly.

"What are you-" Leia began, but was once again interrupted.

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!!" Lulu shrieked. "First, they made Bubblegum flavored Bacon, then they made MNM flavored bubblegum! IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN LEI! BACON FLAVORED BUBBLEGUM! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?!?"

"Oh shush Lu, thats not it." Leia said with a smirk.

"Aw......" Lulu said, her hopes and dreams crushed by that sentence.

"Its something else...." Leia began, and, guess what? SHE WAS INTERUPTED!

"Did they give you 'the talk'?!" Lulu asked in a serious tone.

"Wha-no! Of course not! I'm not sure what that kind of stuff is anyways!" Leia practically yelled.

"Wha? Oooooooooooh! You mean _that_ talk! I wasn't talking about that! I meant the talk that Santa Claus doesn't exist!" Lulu cried, and Leia relaxed. "My parents told me that last year, AND THEY ARE _SO_ NOT GETTING ANY PRESENTS FROM SANTA THIS YEAR!!"

Leia laughed at her friend's stupidity. That was one of the many reasons she enjoyed having Lulu as a friend. She was practical, caring, kind, and yet funny, innocent, and care free. She never cared what Leia's status had been, and she would have kicked the school's butt in the second grade if they had spread that rumor any further saying that it was _Leia_ who wrote those love notes on random people's desks.

"Well, Lu, it turns out I was adopted." Leia said, and an eerie silence descended amongst the two friends.

"Seriously?" Lulu asked.

"Mm-hm." Leia responded.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Cross your heart and hope to-"

"Oh for the love of- YES LULU! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Leia snapped.

"Geeze...no need to yell...." Lulu cringed, causing Leia to sigh.

"So.....your parents didn't want you?" Lulu asked in a kind maner.

"No.....they died." Leia responded in a cool way.

"And you're taking this so well becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause....?" Lulu asked, slightly creeped out at Leia's less-than-usually-emotional response.

"Well, I didn't really know them. Its like a goldfish sorta. It dies, you bury it, and get a new one the next day." Leia said, looking at her manicure she had recently gotten. Truthfully, though, she was sad about not knowing her birth mother and father.

"hm......................I'm not buying it." Lulu said. "I'll get it out of you that you wish you knew your parents! I will, Leia Organa! Or, whatever your last name was. Trust me, I will! And Lulu Maracala _NEVER_ fails!!! I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!!! MWUAHAHAHAA!!" and then she hung up.

Leia let out a chuckle, and then just layed on her bed. _Oh Lulu, you crazy girl....._ she thought to herself.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"Leia, sweetie, are you okay in there?" It was Bail.

Leia sighed, then answered; "I am Father. Oh, and Lulu invited me to go to the mall with her tommorow, can I please go?"

"Sure Leia, have fun then. Oh, and make sure you bring C-3P0 along so you have supervision."

"Wha-Bu-oh, fine. I will Father." Leia responded, giving some thought of C-3P0 nagging her senseless.

"Okay, Love you sweetie."

"Love you to, Father."

-*-*-*-

_Tatooine, somewhere near the farm areas_...

"We finally finished Luke! And it didn't take as long as I thought it would!" Biggs said happily as he and his friend Luke Skywalker skipped (not literally) out of his house to play in the suns.

"Told you." Luke said, walking ahead of his buddy.

Then, he could of sworn he heard someone say something.

_No matter..._The voice assured itself,_ Just means I'm closer to Tatooine! Yeah, Tatooine...._

"Hah! Tatooine? Its just a dust ball on the outer rim!" Luke whispered, rather loudly.

"Hm? Luke? You say somethin'?" Biggs asked his buddy.

"No, did you?" Luke asked as he and his friend began to walk along the desert land.

"No." Biggs responded.

"Oh." Luke said, _then what was that voice just then?_ He wondered.

So Luke and Biggs walked until they were pretty far from their homes, and they were going to go near a cave that they would play around at normally. What they didn't intend on seeing was a starship parked out a bit aways from the cavern that day.

"What the heck it this?" Luke asked himself, coming closer to the ship-enough to touch it, which he did, like the stupidly curious boy he was.

"Luke, I don't think you should touch it..." Biggs warned, but the warning was ignored, because Luke continued to touch the cool metal of the ship.

"Its so weird for the metal to be this cool....." Luke mumbled to himself, walking around the ship, examining it. He found a control panel on the outside (seriously, who are the stupid people who made these kind of things?)

"Luke! What are you doing?" Biggs asked his friend, who opened the control panel and is now trying to hack it.

"I wanna see what's inside." Luke said simply.

"But, what if the owner comes back?" Biggs asked, as Luke finished using the handy dandy screwdriver he had in his pocket to hack the control panel to open the door, which it did.

"Well, then we'll make a run for it." Luke said, running up the ramp and into the ship.

"Hey Luke!" Biggs said, reaching out to stop Luke, only not reaching in time as Luke got inside, but the young Skywalker boy stopped to look back at his friend.

"Aren't you coming Biggs?" Luke asked impatiently. "Its not like the owner'll fall out of the sky!"

"......but...er....well....fine!" Biggs said, stomping up the ramp. "But if we get caught its your fault." Biggs said, waving his finger in Luke's face to complete the threat.

"Fine, 'cuz we won't get caught!" Luke said proudly, practically running down the hall.

"Woa....this place is cool!" Biggs almost screamed, admiring the flashing buttons that were all along the walls as he walked along to meet Luke in the Captain's quarters.

"Hey Luke! What are you doing!?" Biggs shrieked, as Luke was going through the dresser next to the bed.

"I'm seeing who owns this ship." Luke replied, throwing clothes everywhere, then seeing a framed photo on top of said dresser.

"Hey look at this!" Luke said, grabbing the photo and flonting it in Biggs' face.

"Luke! Your invading someone's privacy!" Biggs said, very annoyed and trying to push it out from his face. I mean, Luke would _hate_ it if someone went through _his_ stuff!

"But look! Its probably the family of the captain!" Luke said, bringing the photo back so he could examine it.

There were two adults, and a little girl with a backdrop that looked like Naboo. The male figure, who looked like he was the father, had shaggy blonde hair that went a bit past his ear, had a couple scars under his sky blue eyes, and he wore a long black robe while his arm was around the woman who is most definitely the mother of the three. The woman had brown hair that was braided up and had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a fancy dress, as if she were someone important, and had a smile on her face, with her hand on the little girl's shoulder. The little girl, in return, had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and looked really anxious. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes glistened like crystals, while she was wearing a simple getup that any usual girl who looked like she was six would wear.

"I'm guessing the captain is the guy." Luke said, pointing to the man and shoving it in Biggs' face.

"Quit shoving it!" Biggs whined, putting his hands in his face to try and force Luke to move the framed photo.

Instead, though, Luke quickly ran out of the room, throwing the photo in the air, which Biggs caught hastily and put it back on the dresser. He then made sure it wouldn't fall and ran quickly after the now-hyper Luke.

"Luke! Your treating this place as if you live here!" Biggs said indignantly, coming into the cockpit to find Luke siting in the Pilot's seat.

"Luke!" Biggs said, stomping over to his friend.

"Thats my name, don't wear it out." Luke said, looking around the controls for something to push.

"Luke! don't push anything! You don't know what these buttons do!" Biggs pleaded.

"Oh be quiet, you cry baby." Luke said. "'Don't push anything!' 'Luke! Luke! LUKE!!' Quit it already, will you?" Luke mocked, looking at the many colorful buttons he could be pushing.

"But when we get caught, Its all your fault." Biggs said, looking over Luke's shoulder at the rainbowy buttons.

"I've heard it before, I'll hear it again." Luke replied bluntly. True, Luke had led the two into many troublesome spots like this where Biggs would beg to go and Luke would push the stay to the limit, but he had always managed to get them out before any _real_ trouble happened.

Luke pushed a few buttons and managed to get onto what seemed to be a written form of the captain's log. Luke, being the curious one, wanted to read every last entry. Biggs, on the other hand, was pulling on Luke's arm trying to prevent him from touching the buttons.

"Luke! You can't! That could be PRIVATE!" Biggs pleaded, pulling on his friend's arm to keep him from reading the log.

"But I wanna find out who owns this ship! A name! Something! Even if its the name of a DOG!" Luke begged, forcing his finger towards the button.

"But-"

"BIGGS! Geeze!" Luke wailed, very, very annoyed. He let out a sigh and finally gave in to his friend's plead. So, he just sat back and sighed some more.

"Gosh, Biggs, its like-"

"WHAT THE SITH ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHIP?!"

Luke and Biggs paused for a moment, scared. Afraid to look behind them. Afraid to look at each other. Heck, even afraid to _breathe_ next to each other!

"Biggs?" Luke began, still not daring to look behind him.

"Yeah?" Biggs replied, also as scared as his friend next to him.

"Was that you?" Luke asked.

"No." Biggs replied, a hint of fear in his voice. "Was it you?"

"No." Luke responded, the same amount of fear in his voice as well.

Ever so slowly, both Luke and Biggs turned to see two looming figures; two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl looked really mad, and the boy just looked as though he was flinching for an unknown, yet really known, reason.

"Run." The jet black haired boy warned as quietly as he possibly could.

-*-*-*-

_Tatooine, somewhere in the caves..._

"_What could be so dangerous about a cave?" Sarai asked, oblivious to the danger they were in now._

"_Well..." Jeffro said, walking towards the exit slowly, and looking around cautiously. Right there and then, a couple of Tusken Raiders came jumped out into plain view, prepared to trample the two._

"_Sand men." Jeffro responded, stepping in front of Sarai, prepared for the oncoming attack._

"Sand men?" Sarai questioned, then got a look as though she had just solved one of life's mysteries. "Oh, you mean Tusken Raiders!" Sarai said, but then realized they were in danger so she pulled her lightsaber out, but didn't put it in full view for the Sand men.

"Not now Sarai, we're in dang'r, so what'll we do to ge' outta 'ere?" Jeffro said, getting his gun out from his belt and holding it out to defend himself.

"Well one, we shouldn't kill them. Maybe, just, frighten them off." Sarai said, pulling her lightsaber into view so the Tusken Raiders who were circling in on them could see it.

Upon seeing the glowing cerulean blue lightsaber, The Tusken Raiders went into a state of panic. Jeffro and Sarai looked questioningly at them, then at each other.

Sarai raised her lightsaber a bit towards them, and they began to back off in fear. She went towards them and waved it in their faces, causing them to run off in terror and leave them alone.

"Huh..." Sarai said, looking at her lightsaber. "Weird."

It wouldn't be weird if she had remembered the halloween story her dad had told her when she was six. Her Dad had watched her mom die in her arms, and used his cerulean lightsaber to kill the Tusken Raiders who had done that to her. supposedly, it had turned into a Sandman legend, and now they thought she was some crazy reincarnation of her Father. Totally crazy, right?

"Don't say weird, say buh-bye cave." Jeffro said, still a bit panicked. He grabbed onto Sarai and rushed the two of them out of the cave of a thousand Sand men.

"Your such a chicken Jeffro." Sarai said as they exited the cave. "Don't you want your stuff from your ship?"

"Tha on'y thing I had in that ship was my digna'y." Jeffro responded, looking a bit serious, thought that statement caused Sarai to laugh.

She realized he wasn't laughing with her, so she took it that he was not joking. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Yup." Jeffro said, not caring how hot the desert heat was now, even though it was beginning to make him a bit delirious. "Ma stuff was burnt in dat fire when I was fourteen. I had nothin' lef' 'cept ma digna'y an ma mem'ries. Plus a bi' a clothin'."

Sarai stared at her traveling companion. True, she had already known that about him. More important, he had opened up and told her a bit about his past, which he rarely ever did.

Sarai chose to leave it at that, so she put her hand behind her head and they began to walk back to the _Salva Angel_. Man, this is one adventure they would not like to repeat.

But as they walked to the ship, Sarai felt as though something were wrong. In the very fibers that made up her soul. Her brain was yelling at her. Her very life force was screaming it. She sensed it.

And guess what? Her feeling was proven correct when she saw the ramp to the _Salva Angel_ on the sandy ground.

"oh....my....sith....SOMEONES IN THE _SALVA ANGEL_!!!! CRUD!!" Sarai yelled furiously, running into her ship, followed quickly by a now scared-for-the-trespasser's-life Jeffro. Jeffro managed to calm down the young Jedi-to-be, so they creeped up and snuck into the cockpit, unnoticed by the trespasser-trespasser_s_-who, apparently fighting in Sarai's pilot seat.

"....That could be PRIVATE!" They heard the first voice say, as he tugged on what would be the second one. Needless to say, he was a kid with black hair..

"But I wanna find out who owns this ship! A name! Something! Even if its the name of a DOG!" The second one begged, looking as though he were forcing the first one to hold onto him for good reasons.

"But-"

"BIGGS! Geeze!" the second voice wailed, seeming very, very annoyed. They hear a sigh and, after a minute, a second sigh was heard.

"Gosh, Biggs, its like-"

"WHAT THE SITH ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHIP?!"

Sarai couldn't take it anymore. She just had to scream. She needed to strike fear in these boys' hearts, and make them get off her property. Even if it meant killing them. Seeing as though they were silent and didn't move, she presumed that she had made her point.

"Biggs?" The second voice said, still not facing Sarai, Jeffro, or his partner-in-trespassing.

"Yeah?" the first replied, supposedly the one known as 'Biggs', doing the same as his partner.

"Was that you?"

"No." there was a pause, and fear in his voice. "Was it you?"

"No." the other responded, fear in his voice too.

Ever so slowly, both turned to see Sarai and Jeffro; Sarai, ready to kill them. Jeffro, not so much.

"Run." Jeffro warned the two, trying his best to keep quiet, even though he knew Sarai could hear what he had just said.

**-*-*-*-**

**Hey guys! This took like, a couple of days to do (that, shopping for my new dress and stuff for the wedding, updating my other stories, and trying to re-adjust my schedule, etc.,) so, I hope this makes up for all the time! Chapters will be coming out faster now, I PROMISE you, so no more worries!!! But, it may be another week, because I'll be headed to Connecticut for my cousin's wedding. And I'm not sure my wireless internet will work in a different State. But, I'll have plenty of time to write more, so expect faster updates!!**

**~Little Chocolate Fishy**


	5. Chapter 4

**~FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! And....sorry about the long no updating period. Hopefully, though, you guys are very patient and won't kill me right now for leaving you hanging for like...4 months. But, I'm here now, and I buckled down and finished this for all of you guys who care enough to drop me a review! So, without further adeu, I will begin this story. After the disclaimer, of course. I don't want lawyers to sue me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! Except my OCs, who love me so much! Even if they've been rusting in the corner for a couple months.....(Poor them)**

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Run."_

_Salva Angel, Tatooine_

"I ask again, and repeat, what the sith are you doing in my ship!?" Sarai demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Luke and Biggs remained silent, fear in the very bottom of their souls. Jeffro felt some sympathy for them. Some.

"Um...well...you see...." Luke said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Luke did it! It was all him! I had nothing to do with it! I just wanted to make sure he didn't mess anything in your ship up! Please don't kill me!!" Biggs cried, pointing at Luke and begging for his life. Luke glared.

"Your sure a big help, Biggs." Luke said, then looked to Sarai, who was steaming with anger.

"Well?" She demanded, taking a deep breath in to calm herself down.

"Uh...Sarai..I don't think you shoul' kill 'em.....a' all.." Jeffro said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sarai shook it off.

"They trespassed-_trespassed!_ On my _Salva Angel! _What if it had been your _Retro Mac 5?_" She asked, as Jeffro thought about it.

"Then this woul' be an entirely diffren' story 'ere." He said, looking back to the two ten year olds. Biggs had a look of fright on his face, while Luke looked like he was remembering something. Something important.

"Hey wait a minute.....Your the girl from the picture!" Luke said, pointing to Sarai. "And my dream!" He added, and Biggs gave him a confused look.

"What?" He asked, but Luke didn't pay any attention to him.

"Yeah, thats my family and-.....did you say dream?" Sarai asked, lowering her guard a bit.

"Dream?" Jeffro echoed in confusion.

"Yeeeeeeah....I've been dreaming about you for like....the past three months! Its like...Deja vu!" Luke shouted in realization. It went silent for a moment.

"You dreamed. About me? A complete stranger?" Sarai asked, pointing to Luke, then herself.

"Yeah....and its like....I know you or something..." He mumbled on, not even remembering the original subject of the conversation.

"Or somthin', all righ'." Jeffro said, as Sarai punched him on the arm to get him to shush. It went silent. Again.

"So......I'm Biggs. You are?" Biggs asked, holding his hand out and looking towards Jeffro.

"Jeffro Kelgar. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking the younger boy's hand.

".....Deja vu." Luke muttered.

"Deja vu yourself!" Sarai said, then took another deep breath.

"Look, Sarai, le's try ta make this work ou'! Make a deal! Crack a joke! Do_ somthin'!_ I don' like I' when your grouchy for so long!" Jeffro said, seriously getting worried.

"We got off on the wrong foot." She said finally. "I'll forget you trespassed on my ship. I'll forget you said you dreamed about me. I'll even forget whatshisface's name." She said, taking steady, deep breaths between each sentence.

"Hey!" Biggs cried indignantly.

"Not you, I mean Jeffro." She said, looking to her friend.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly. Sarai couldn't help but laugh.

"So...I'm Sarai. And you are?" She asked, holding her hand out.

"Luke. Luke Skywalker." He said, after he hesitantly shook her hand. Sarai froze at that instant.

"...Skywalker?" She asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

Luke just stared at her. "Uh...Yeah. What, you got sand in your ears?" He asked.

"No...its just..." She began, then took a deep breath. "I'm Sarai Skywalker."

There was an extremely awkward silence.

"Well.......this is....weird." Jeffro said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of something else to say.

"Ditto." Biggs said.

".....Skywalker isn't a common surname, right?" Luke asked, as he stared at Sarai, waiting for an answer.

"You...said you were Luke, right?" She asked, ignoring his previous question.

"Uh...yeah.." He said, shrugging.

"Well that was easy." Jeffro said, leaning casually on the wall.

"Huh?" Biggs piped, giving Jeffro a confused look.

"Meh....nothin'....." Jeffro said, as he stepped up and waved a hand infront of his friend's face. "Sarai? 'ello? Do I have ta do tha spit thing again?" He said, sighing at her disappointedly.

Sarai shook her head furiously. "Huh, what? Spit? Oh, no no no no no! No way, buster!" She said, jumping back a bit to avoid the older black haired teen.

"So....." Sarai said, getting back on subject. "How to explain....how to explain......"

"How to explain what?" Luke asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"Um....I'm not a hundred percent sure, but....I don't know anyone else with the last name of Skywalker, and.....ten years ago I was sent to an orphanage because my parents died and I was separated from my newborn siblings." Sarai said, "And...I think I may be your older sister."

It was a very awkward silence from then on.

-*-*-*-

_Tatooine, Owen and Beru's house_

"How long has it been since you let Luke out?" Owen asked his wife.

"A couple of hours. He'll be back soon, though." Beru said, doing the dishes as if it were no big deal. Owen looked out the window.

"Looks like a sand storms coming." He said, catching Beru's attention.

"It'll be okay." She said. "He's probably at Biggs' house by now. He'll be okay." _I hope,_ she added silently to herself.

"Right." Owen said, leaving it at that.

-*-*-*-

_Salva Angel_

"Um.......awk-ward!" Biggs whistled through his teeth, waiting to see Luke's reaction.

"Okay....." Jeffro muttered, looking to Sarai.

"....Well?" Sarai asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Well......" Luke began, standing up and examining the Jedi-to-be. "You and I do have the same hair color....and...your eyes are blue to..."

"She looks like a female version of you!" Biggs chirped, and Luke looked back to him.

"I get that, Biggs." Luke said in an all knowing manner.

"So, um..." Sarai stuttered, waiting for the conversation to stimulate.

"A blood test coul' work!" Jeffro said, smiling as if he solved the million dollar question.

"Blood test?" Biggs asked, gulping. "Sounds painful."

"Naw, all I need ta do is prick 'im." Jeffro said, shrugging it off.

"Still sounds painful." Biggs said.

"Well, its not." Sarai said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then lets do it."

"Hm?" Sarai turned to Luke. "Do what?"

"The blood test. What are you, deaf?" Luke asked.

"Oh, right. Hehehehehehe..." She said, rubbing her arm and laughing creepily.

"So....the med bay is somewhere over here..." Jeffro said, leading the group through the ship, past the captain's quarters, around a corner, all the way down the short hallway, and into a small room that Luke supposed was the med bay.

"Yeah...well....I'm a bit needle phobic." Biggs said, backing up a bit. "So.......I'll just wait out here." He said, pointing to the door and running out. "Let me know how it turns out!"

Luke glared. "Sissy."

So Luke sat on a bed, and Jeffro got a needle ready. And Biggs' voice echoed through the ship saying, "I heard that!"

"Man, he's got good hearing." Sarai said, as Jeffro stuck the needle in Luke's arm, extracting some blood.

"Okay, so yer DNA is in tha system, righ' Sarai?" Jeffro asked, as he loaded Luke's into the system.

"Yup." Sarai said.

"An' since I'm gonna be roomin' 'ere for a while, I should maybe take a blood test ahve me as well." Jeffro said, as he was about to take a blood sample of himself.

"After the test, Jeff. I need to know if he's my Luke or not." Sarai said, as Jeffro went back to the screen. He touched a few things, and then the screen began to load.

"Just a few more seconds....." Jeffro said, as Sarai impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

A few seconds later, the machine beeped and Jeffro walked out of the way for Sarai to take a look at it.

"....You look. I'm to scared to." She said, turning around and letting Jeffro look at it. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, what it is?" Biggs' voice echoed through the ship.

"Its......" Jeffro started, pausing in disbelief and for dramatic effect, ".....positive. He's your brother."

-*-*-*-

_Owen and Beru's house_

"The storm's picking up now." Owen stated, looking out the only still opened window. Beru was going around and patching up all the other windows for the oncoming sandstorm, and Luke still hadn't returned home.

"I know, Owen." Beru said, as she finished the window she was working on and went onto the last one.

"What is wrong with that boy, is he going to call or-" the holocom started beeping wildly, and Beru went over and picked it up as Owen went to finish up the window patching.

"Hello?" Beru asked politely, as an image of a woman appeared in hologram form.

"Beru!" the woman replied in a worried tone.

"Who is it?" Owen asked as he finished patching up the last spot on the window.

"Its Biggs' mom." Beru said, "So, is Luke with you?"

"I thought he and Biggs were with you!" she said worriedly, "Oh no, no no no no no, this is not good, not good at all!"

"They're not with you? Then where are they?!" Owen demanded.

"Luke and Biggs went out of the house to go exploring when they left..." Biggs' mom responded. "Oh, where could they be? What if they don't get home before the storm starts?"

"Then we'll just have to hope for the best." Beru said, smiling weakly to the other two.

"Yeah, hope." Owen muttered. "And a ton of it."

-*-*-*-

_Salva Angel_

"So..." Sarai trailed off. Luke looked at her. She was his sister. Seriously. No joke. No joke at all. This was interesting. Very, very interesting. Since this was possibly a once in a life-time opportunity, Jeffro decided to start up some conversation.

"So, now ya gotcher brotha', whatcha gonna do now?" He asked, smiling.

"Well...I dunno." Sarai sighed, trying to think of what to do. "I never expected this to happen."

"I never expected this period." Luke said, looking up to the two teens.

"One thing is for sure, whose been taking care of you, Luke?" Sarai asked, peering down at her younger brother.

"Oh, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru." Luke responded. She thought and thought, thought some more, and finally spoke.

"I don't know them." She said. "Maybe its because I never knew dad had family."

When Luke was about to ask something involving his family parentage, he was interrupted by none other than Biggs Darklighter himself.

"Um...Luke?" he started, poking his head in the room. "We should be getting home now."

"Oh yeah! Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are gonna have a fit!" Luke said in realization. He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"'Ey! Lil' dude, get back 'ere!" Jeffro called, as he and Sarai ran after the younger Skywalker.

Once the four reached the ramp, Biggs ran out, but abruptedly stopped. Luke, realizing his friend had stopped, turned to see what was the matter, causing Sarai and Jeffro to look as well.

"Whats wrong, Biggs?"

Biggs pointed to the left, his eyes never faltering.

"Its a sandstorm."

-*-*-*-

**Sorry for cutting you all off there, but I just felt a need to get this up as soon as possible. I've already got a good idea for what the next chapter will be, so it'll come up soon. I swear on my laptop's hard drive, the next chapter will come quicker than the rest have.**

**In other news: _woo!_ Seven whole pages on OpenOffice! 2422 words! Can you believe it?**

**I'm gonna stop waisting your guys' time now.**

**Oh, and R&R before you leave, will you? Its not that hard. Just push the button and leave a few words. Not hard at all.**


End file.
